Thor
center|link=http://ow.ly/MoBbW Thor Odinson ist der Prinz von Asgard, einem Götterreich im Weltall und ist Mitglied bei den Avengers. Biografie Thor In Thor erfahren wir von einer großen Schlacht im Jahr 965 n. Chr., bei der Thors Vater Odin die Erde vor einer neuen Eiszeit rettete. Seitdem brachte er ihm und seinem Bruder Loki bei, ein guter König dürfe niemals den Kampf suchen, müsse aber immer darauf vorbereitet sein. Als Thor nun Jahrhunderte später zum König gekrönt werden soll, droht erneut Kriegsgefahr von den Frostriesen, auf die der Thronanwärter unüberlegt und aggressiv reagiert. Zur Strafe wird er dafür von Odin auf die Erde verbannt. Dort trifft er auf die Astrophysiker Dr. Selvig und Jane Foster, die zunächst nicht so recht glauben wollen, wen sie vor sich haben. Thor ist verzweifelt auf der Suche nach seinem Hammer, der von Odin in einen Stein geschlagen und nun nur von jemandem gelöst werden kann, der sich als würdig erweist. S.H.I.E.L.D-Leute kommen ihm zuvor und bringen den Stein samt Hammer in ihren Besitz. Als Thor versucht bei ihnen einzubrechen, wird er gefangen genommen. Währenddessen spielt sich auf Asgard Dramatisches ab. Loki hat erfahren, dass Odin nicht sein wirklicher Vater und Thor daher nicht sein Bruder ist. Als er Odin wütend beschuldigt, ihn nie geliebt zu haben, fällt der in einen komatösen Zustand - den Odinschlaf. Loki besteigt daraufhin den Thron. Als es Jane und Dr. Selvig gelingt, Thor zu befreien und dessen Freunde sich aus Asgard auf den Weg machen wollen, um ihn vor Loki zu warnen, schickt Loki den Destroyer, um seinen Stiefbruder zu töten. Als die Lage aussichtslos scheint, bietet Thor sein eigenes Leben, um das der Menschen zu retten. Damit hat er sich als würdig gewiesen und der Hammer fliegt zurück in seine Hand. Danach ist der Kampf schnell entschieden. Thor verabschiedet sich für den Moment von Jane. Die beiden haben sich ineinander verliebt, doch Thor muss zurück nach Asgard, um Loki aufzuhalten, der dort schon wieder den nächsten Plan ausheckt. Dort angekommen kommt es zwischen den beiden zum Kampf, der von dem wieder erwachten Odin beendet wird. Loki kann die Enttäuschung seines Stiefvaters nicht verkraften und stürzt sich in einen Abgrund. Weil beim Kampf der beiden die Brücke zum Portal zerstört wurde, kann Thor nicht mehr zur Erde und zu Jane zurückkehren. Captain America: The First Avenger Thor taucht in dem Film nicht selbst auf. Auf der Suche nach dem Tesserakt fand Johann Schmidt eine alte Vikingerzeichnung in einem Buch von Thor. Im Buch wird er mit Feuer, Blitz und Hammer gezeichnet. Marvel's The Avengers Im Film stößt Thor als letzter Avenger zu den anderen. Ursprünglich wollte er Loki nur aus deren Gewahrsam befreien, um ihn wieder mit nach Asgard zu nehmen und dort zu bestrafen, doch er lässt sich von Tony Stark und Captain America überzeugen, dass seine Hilfe auf der Erde gebraucht wird. Während des Kampfes auf dem Helicarrier wird Thor auf die Erde geschleudert, findet aber rechtzeitig seinen Weg nach New York um die anderen Helden im Kampf zu unterstützen. Dort versucht er ein letztes Mal Loki ins Gewissen zu reden und an die Erinnerung ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit zu appellieren - leider ohne Erfolg. Es kam zu einer gigantischen Schlacht Thor und die anderen Avengers versuchten so viele zu vernichten wie es geht aber auch sie kamen an ihre Grenzen. Thor versuchte ein Engpass vor dem Portal zu bilden um so viele von den Chitauri zu vernichten. Er beschwörte einen gigantischen Blitzschlag und setzte ein ganzes Gebäude unter Strom. Tony brachte eine Atombombe durch das Portal und zerstörte so die Raumstation, Tony verlor das Bewusstsein und Thor wollte gerade hochfliegen um ihn aufzufangen Hulk kam ihn jedoch zu vor. Nach dem Sieg über die Chitauri brachte Thor Loki mit dem Tesserakt zurück nach Asgard. Thor: The Dark Kingdom In Thor: The Dark Kingdom geht es darum, dass Thor zunächst seinen Adoptivbruder Loki nach Asgard bringt, um ihn dort für seine Taten auf der Erde vor Gericht zu stellen. Loki wird in das Gefängis des Schlosses gesperrt, aus welchem es für ihn kein Entkommen gibt. Thor muss ebenso den Frieden in den neun Welten wiederherstellen da Lokis Taten auch dort Unruhen und Schlachten hervorrief. Kurze Zeit darauf will Thor nach seiner Geliebten, Jane Foster, sehen. Er geht zu Heimdall, dem Wächter der Götter welcher ihm jedoch mitteilt, dass er sie nicht sehen kann. Thor macht sich sofort auf den Weg zu seiner Geliebten. Als er auf der Erde ankommt trifft er aber auf die unverletzte Jane. Da sie und ihre Freunde die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei auf sich zogen versucht einer der Polizisten Jane zu verhaften woraufhin er von einer unbekannten Macht weggeschleudert wird. Thor nimmt Jane mit nach Asgard um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Odin erkennt, dass Jane den "Äther" in sich trägt. Eine uralte Waffe, die Dunkelheit in das Universum bringen soll. Die Waffe wurde von Malekith, einem Dunkelelfen, vor Jahrtausenden geschaffen. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Malekith auftaucht und Asgard angreift um den Äther an sich zu reißen. Er tötet Frigga, Thors und Lokis Mutter, und verschwindet nach einem kurzen Kampf. Nach der Bestattung der Mutter und vieler Gefallener Soldaten schwört Thor Rache. Auch Odin hegt einen Plan, für den sich Thor nicht begeistern kann. Er befreit die gefangengenommene Jane (Da sie Träger der Waffe ist) mit Hilfe seiner Freunde. Ebenso befreit er Loki, da nur er weiß, wie man ohne Hilfe von Heimdall Asgard verlassen kann. (Odin untersagte es Thor Asgard zu verlassen und schloss die Tore nach draußen) Bei der Flucht wird Loki zunächst von Jane geohrfeigt, weil er die Erde angriff. Ebenso wird ihm von jedem von Thors Verbündeten mit dem Tode gedroht, sollte Loki ihn verraten. Sie landen in einer anderen Welt, wo die drei von Malekith angetroffen werden. Bei dem darauffolgenden Kampf stirbt Loki allem Anschein nach. Thor und Jane verlieren den Äther an Malekith, da Thors Plan den Äther bei der Übergabe zu zerstören misslingt. Die beiden müssen zurück zur Erde. In diesen Tagen ist nämlich der Moment gekommen in dem alle neun Welten in einer Reihe hintereinander stehen. Während die Dimensionen verschwimmen bietet sich für Malekith die Möglichkeit das Universum in Dunkelheit zu tauchen. Kurz vor Zerstörung allen Lebens kann Thor Malekith aufhalten und alle neun Welten retten. Thor kehrt nach Asgard zurück um seinem Vater Bericht zu erstatten. Odin ist Stolz auf seinen Sohn und bietet ihm den Thron, was Thor jedoch ablehnt. Als Thor jedoch den Palast verlässt um bei Jane zu sein verwandelt sich Odin. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Thor am Ende mit Loki sprach, welcher ihm selbstgefällig hinterhergrinst. Avengers: Age of Ultron Nach dem Fall von S.H.I.E.L.D kämpfen die Avengers zusammen um Lokis Zepter aus den Fängen von HYDRA zu retten. Ihr Weg führt sie zu einer Festung in Sokovia. Dort angekommen schaffen es die Avengers das Zepter wieder in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Am selben Abend feiern die Avengers ihren Sieg über die HYDRA auf einer Feier. Doctor Strange In Doctor Strange ist Thor in der End Credit Scene zu sehen. Dort bittet er Doctor Strange um Hilfe, den verlorenen Odin wieder zu finden. Thor: Tag der Entscheidung folgt... Avengers: Infinity War folgt... Avengers 4 folgt... Fähigkeiten Thor ist nach Odin der stärkste Ase in Asgard. Seit tausende von Jahren praktiziert Thor die Kunst des Kampfes, daher ist er in Asgard als Kriegsgott bekannt. Thor kann seine immense Kraft sehr gut kontrollieren so kann er sich auch zurückhalten, das zeigt sich bei seinem Kampf mit dem Hulk auf dem Helicarrier. * nahezu unverwundbar (vor allem auf der Erde) *übermenschliche Stärke *große Hautdichte, eine doppelt so große wie die eines Menschen * beschleunigte Selbstheilung (bei allen Asen) *extreme Geschwindigkeit (Reaktion) * verlangsamter Alterungsprozess. Thor selbst ist 1000 Jahre alt. *Umgang mit dem magischen Hammer Mjolnir, **der stets zu ihm zurück kehrt **der Hammer soll von Odin als unzerstörbar eingestuft worden sein ** den Thor (und Vision; siehe "Age of Ultron"), als eines der zwei bekannten Wesen, würdig ist, heben und führen zu können. **der es ihm erlaubt Blitze und Tornados zu erzeugen und als Waffe einzusetzen **durch den Thor fliegen kann Bilder PromoBildThorBlitz.jpg ThorKampfSiegessicher.jpg ThorMovie.jpeg ThorDarkWorld.jpg ThorBild2.jpg ThorOdinDarkKingdom.jpg ThorDarkKingdomKampf.jpg MarvelsTheAvengersThorKampf.jpg ThorTheAvengersMovie.jpg ThorMarvelsTheAvengers2.jpg ThorDarkKingdomBild2.jpg MarvelsTheAvengersThorCaptAmerica.jpg MarvelTheAvengersThorCaptAmerica2.jpg MarvelsTheAvengersThorTurmspitze.jpg MarvelsTheAvengersThorHulk.jpg ThorTheDarkKingdom.jpg ThorHammer.jpg ThorDarkKingdomJane.jpg ThorDarkKingdom3.jpg TheDarkKingdomThor4.jpg ThorLokiTheDarkKingdom.jpg ThorCaptainAmericaBW.jpg ThorOdinJane.jpg ThorAgeofUltron.jpg Thor-marvel-screenshot.jpg ThorLokiDarkKingdom.jpg ThorAvengers2AgeofUltron.jpg ThorTheAvengersMarvel.jpg ChrisHemsworthThor.jpg ThorMovie.jpg Thor.png ThorChrisHemsworthAgentCoulsonMarvel.jpg ThorMarvelBanner.jpg IronManThorKampf.jpg Chris-Evans-The-Avengers-Captain-America-4.jpg ThorBlitzHammer.png BWCaptAmericaThorBruceIronMan.jpg ThorJaneMovie.jpg ThorThorsMutter.jpg ThorTheDarkWorld.jpg ThorHammer3.jpg ThorAvengers2Schnee.png MjolnirThor.png ThorSchneeAvengers2.jpg avengers0060.jpg thor gladiator.jpg thor ragnarök.jpg Thor Ragnarok Teaser 59.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 33.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 23.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 3.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_49.png Trivia *In der Serie My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie werden die Superkräfte des Charakters Rainbow Dash in der Folge Power Ponies, in der verschiedene Superhelden parodiert werden, als Mischung der Kräfte der beiden Marvel-Helden Storm und Thor dargestellt. * In der Szene, in der Jane Thor ein Hemd gibt, steht auf dem dort drauf klebenden Namensschild der Name "Donald Blake", der nach Janes Aussage ihr Ex-Freund ist. In den Comics ist Donald Blake niemand anderes als Thor selbst. Wie im Film wurde er als Strafe von seinem Vater auf die Erde verbannt, jedoch wurde dem Comic-Thor das Gedächtnis genommen, das er wiederbekam als er den als Stock getarnten Hammer fand und sein Geheimnis entdeckte. * Der Comic-Thor wurde von seinem Vater nicht wegen seiner Arroganz, Ungehorsamkeit und den Angriff auf Jotunheim bestraft, sondern weil er sich in die Belange der Menschen einmischte, was gegen einen Nichteinmischungspakt der Götter verstieß. * Im Gegensatz zum Comic-Thor ist der Film-Thor nur ein Ase und kein Gott. Generell sind die Bewohner Asgards keine Götter, sondern Außerirdische, die aber laut Loki eine etwa 5000 Jahre höhere Lebenserwartung haben als Menschen. Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Asen Kategorie:Thor Charakter Kategorie:Avengers Charakter Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:Thor (Film) Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Thor: The Dark Kingdom Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Thor: Ragnarök Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War, Part 2